


I Know What You're Thinking

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley has some dirty thoughts, F/M, telepathic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that you’re a telepath who meets Crowley for the first time with the Winchesters and you can hear all of the dirty things that he wants to do to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You're Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Crowley's thoughts

Original Imagine [Here](http://mysupernaturalfics.tumblr.com/post/135758779073/dirtysupernaturalimagines-imagine-that-youre-a)

 

You were comfortable in the Bunker. They boys had picked you up in some small town thinking you were something more dangerous than you were. Turned out, you weren’t dangerous at all, but Dean decided you’d be safer with them in case something – or someone - that  _ was _ dangerous decided to take an interest in you. Growing up, you were different from everyone else.

In the second grade, you knew the books you needed and turn to the exact page before the teacher could take in a breath to make the announcement. In high school, you did great on math tests, mainly because you could hear the smartest kid in the school think through the problems. You were telepathic. You could literally hear the thoughts of everyone around you. It was more annoying than helpful most of the time. As you got older, you avoided crowds, lived alone, and basically kept to yourself. No one knew about what you could do, and you liked it that way.

At least until the Winchester brothers found you. After deciding you weren’t any danger to the general public, they decided not to kill you, but take you with them; one because you weren’t safe and two because they figured you could help with interrogations. You agreed, you didn’t have any close family and you figured if you were going to be stuck with this power, you might as well put it to good use. So you moved into the Bunker with them. It was funny at times listening to them bicker. They’d say one thing and then with one glare from you, they’d say what there were really thinking and fights would generally end much quieter than they had in the past.

Everything was good, until they brought the King of Hell home. You tried to ignore the thoughts coming from the Bunker dungeon. They weren’t even thoughts really, at such a distance, you could only really pick up feelings, and did he have some dark feelings.

A few days after the boys had tossed Crowley in the basement, you walked up on the brothers having a hushed conversation in the library. They quickly pulled away from each other and pretended they weren’t trying to keep secrets from you. Which was fairly stupid of them.

“Are you really going to try to pretend I don’t know what you’re thinking?” You asked slightly irritated.

“You want me to talk to Crowley because he won’t talk to you.” Sam and Dean shared a glance.

“Not necessarily talk, but we do need you in the room.” Sam admitted.

“But if you don’t want to –“ Dean started but you shook your head.

“I’ll do it. Besides, what’s the worst he can do to me?”

The trip down to the dungeon was more ominous than you thought it would be. Knowing there was a demon just on the other side of that wall – you controlled the shiver that threatened to run through your body. The boys stopped in front of the bookshelf.

“You sure about this?” Sam said quietly. You nodded. The dark feelings had just gotten stronger as you got closer. You normally had to be in the same room as someone to hear specific thoughts, but a few started leaking through.

_ “If they think they’re quiet they’re stupider than I ever though. _ ” You tried not to laugh and keep in mind just what was behind that door. Sam pulled on the shelves and they swung open revealing the demon bound in a chair.

“Well what do we have here?” Crowley said as you all stepped in the room. You pushed yourself against the back wall trying to keep out of his line of sight. It didn’t work. His eyes and thoughts settled on you.

“Who’s this pretty little thing?” He asked aloud.  _ Oh, the things I’d like to do to her. _

“Don’t worry about her.” Dean said stepping between you and Crowley. You focused on his thoughts as Sam asked about certain demons. Names flashed in his mind before he lied and pushed them aside. You scribbled down the names and passed the paper to Dean who just nodded slightly at you. He stuffed the paper into his pocket and nodded to Sam who just sighed. Dean ushered you out of the room and Sam followed slamming the doors. You pulled Dean down to your level.

“If I stay right here, I might be able to pick up some more without him knowing anything.” You whispered. He hesitated.

“He’ll never know I’m here.” You assured him. Dean finally nodded and passed Sam the paper as they headed back to the library. You sat down on the floor your back pressed against the bookshelf and focused on the demon’s thoughts. What you didn’t expect was that you’d be the object of his thoughts.

_ You saw yourself back in the dungeon, but this time it was just you and Crowley, and he was free of his chains. You stood in the middle of the small room as Crowley circled around you. He stood behind you and slowly ran his hand down your back. _

_ “Crowley,” you moaned as he slid your shirt up over your head and unhooked your bra. He had your voice all wrong in his head. But he had never heard you speak; he didn’t know your name either. He turned you around and set you down on the table after pulling your jeans off of you. He fell to his knees and pushed your legs apart. His hot breath spread across your legs and your center. _

_ “Oh the things I will do to you.” He muttered. _

The scene shifted

_ You were still in the dungeon, but your position had changed. You were both naked, your clothes just gone. He had you bent over the table, his fingers deep inside of you, three fingers stretching you out. You whimpered as he curled them and brushed your most sensitive spots. _

_ “You like that, don’t you little one.” You didn’t respond. He didn’t know how you’d respond. You weren’t sure how you’d respond honestly. His thumb brushed against your clit making you arch into his touch. _

_ “Are you going to come, little one?” He muttered _

You were trying to control your breathing from the other side of the door. You pushed your thighs together; how could this be turning you on? Listening to a demon’s thoughts of you.

_ You did want to come. But he didn’t want you to – not yet. If he was going to have you, he was going to have all of you for as long as he wanted. He pulled his fingers away from you before quickly replace them with his cock. In his mind, you fit perfectly together, his cock slid in and out of your body, filling you and fucking you. _

You gasped and he changed the scene again.

_ You were in an unfamiliar place; you didn’t really have the chance to look around as Crowley pulled you to a chair. A throne, you were in Hell. He sat down in the throne and pulled you into his lap and onto his cock. His hands planted on your hips as he pushed you up and down. You steadied yourself on his shoulders as he moved you. He was getting as close as you were as he moved his hand down between you and he found your clit. _

_ “You’re going to come for me, little one.” He muttered. “You’re going to come riding my cock like such a good girl.” _

You were jolted from his mind as he let out a frustrated scream.

“I don’t even know her name!” He shouted. You stood quickly and flung the doors open.

“Y/N.” You breathed. “My name’s Y/N.” You took a step further into the room.

“I’m a telepath.” You admitted. Shock crossed Crowley’s face and then he realized exactly what that meant and you nodded.

“That’s right. I know exactly what you were thinking.” You confirmed.

“And?” He asked hesitantly.

“And,” You stepped closer.

“You should find me when the boys let you out of time out. I think we could have some fun.”

 


End file.
